Werner Reinhardt
Werner Reinhardt, also known as Daniel Whitehall, was a leader within HYDRA. He was around since 1945 as a senior HYDRA leader after the fall of the Red Skull. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" In 1945, Reinhardt initiated the evacuation of the last HYDRA outpost, seizing assets in the wake of the Red Skull's "death", including the Obelisk and the alien housed at the Guest House. Before they could take off with the assets they were infiltrated by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and the Obelisk and G.H., along with other boxers were taken by the S.S.R. In the present, Sunil Bakshi informed Reinhardt, now going by Daniel Whitehall, of Creel's success in obtaining the Obelisk. "Heavy is the Head" Sunil Bakshi informed Whitehall of Carl Creel's success in retrieving the Obelisk. Unfortunately, Raina stole the Obelisk before Creel could hand it over to Bakshi. "Making Friends and Influencing People" Dr. Whitehall is seen using a method of psychological torture known as the "Faustus method" to brainwash a captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into joining HYDRA. These efforts are ultimately successful, as the agent is later seen complying with her orders from him when Bakshi recommends that he meet a particular scientist in person. "Face My Enemy" Glenn Talbot calls Daniel Whitehall about what to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. following their visit to Gabriel Soto's mansion. It turned out that the Glenn Talbot that spoke to Daniel Whitehall was actually Sunil Bakshi in disguise. Following Sunil and Agent 33's failed mission to bring the painting with strange writings on it to him, Daniel Whitehall and two HYDRA Agents pay Raina a surprise visit before she can make plans to head to Florida. Daniel states that he knows she stole the Obelisk from Carl Creel. Using a special device that immobilizes her for the duration of their conversation, Whitehall tells Raina to bring her the Obelisk in 48 hours. "A Hen in the Wolf House" HYDRA tests a weapon based on their work with the Obelisk at a wedding where the attendants are Navy officers part of a Hydra task force. However, the test was deemed a failure, so Daniel Whitehall calls a meeting of his best scientists to see where the test went wrong. One of those called to the meeting is Jemma Simmons, who is still working their undercover. She then communicates information back to S.H.I.E.L.D. using a plastic sheet that disguises itself as a discarded menu. Meanwhile, Raina still needs to deliver the Obelisk to HYDRA or the device Daniel Whitehall placed on her hand will kill her. She returns to Skye's father, who is in the middle of operating on some criminals. Angry that Raina would interrupt this procedure, he lashes out at her and places his hand around her throat. Although he won't hand over the Obelisk, he does remind her that he still needs for her to reunite him with his daughter. Raina leaves and finds Simmons while she is sending the message to S.H.I.E.L.D. and takes a picture of her. She then calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and sets up a meeting with Coulson, who has already revealed to Skye that that he is the source of the carvings they have been investigating and that she might be an alien. HYDRA meanwhile has been tipped off that one of their agents has been communicating with S.H.I.E.L.D., and they have the plastic sheet Simmons used to send her messages as evidence. Bobbi Morse, Hydra's chief of security, leads the investigation, and while she is questioning Simmons another HYDRA agent finds one of the sheets at her boss Kenneth's workstation. Once Kenneth is knocked out and taken away, Simmons goes to the bathroom to calm down, but Morse followed her in there and resumes questioning her. Back at HYDRA's offices, as the HYDRA agents are preparing to move house, Skye's father barges into Dr. Whitehall's office, effortlessly killing the HYDRA agents he sends to stop him. He then gives the Obelisk, the "Diviner" in its mother language, and offers to teach Whitehall how to unlock its secrets. Together, the two of them will take on their common foe, Phil Coulson. "The Writing on the Wall" Whitehall is mentioned by Grant Ward when speaking with Sunil Bakshi. "The Things We Bury" Frustrated with his scientists' lack of progress with the Obelisk, Dr. Whitehall had Skye's father brought to him to reveal what he knew about the device. He offered to fill in the blanks in Dr. Whitehall's intelligence on the Obelisk, revealing to him that it was a key that would open up a temple in a hidden city for those it "divined" to be worthy. Citing how he had nothing to lose, Skye's father offered to get Dr. Whitehall inside the temple. Not long after, Grant Ward arrives in Dr. Whitehall's office after he killed his brother and parents. Dr. Whitehall reinstates Ward as an agent of Hydra, and introduces him to Skye's father. "...Ye Who Enter Here" Whitehall later sent Agent 33 to lead a team of HYDRA agents to capture Raina, as she had been spared by the Obelisk, for the purpose of opening up the temple. While S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to get to her first, Agent 33 informed Whitehall that Raina let slip to her that she has a tracker when she mistook her for Agent May. Whitehall then sent a squadron of HYDRA Quinjets to intercept the cloaked Bus and threatened to destroy the plane if they didn't hand Raina over to HYDRA. Whitehall later learned from Agent 33 that Ward did indeed extract Raina, but took an additional hostage, Agent Skye, which Whitehal found curious, and was furious to hear that Ward didn't destroy the Bus. "What They Become" Whitehall traveled to San Juan, where the Kree city was located underneath. He then brought Cal, Raina and Ward together to commend them on their success. He then brought Skye into the room, asking Ward why he brought her. Raina answers that Ward is in love with Skye and believes that reuniting her with her father would make her fall for him. Whitehall then forces Skye to pick up the Diviner, which only glows, not petrifies her, at which he deduced that she is the daughter of the woman he butchered. He subsequently had Skye and Ward bound and Cal restrained with a shock device on his neck. He taunted Cal, intending to deprive him of his vengeance and have him watch as he experiments on Skye, only for S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack the compound. Whitehall went to assign Agent 33 to deal with their attackers, before noticing that Cal had freed himself and was eager to get his revenge. But before Whitehall could raise his gun, he is shot twice from behind by Coulson, killing him. "Aftershocks" ''To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added Character traits Daniel Whitehall is completely amoral and capable of committing any crime that could help his or HYDRA's goals. He had no problems with killing dozens of people to test the Diviner's power. He doesn't care about any of his lower henchmen, because he has hundreds of them at his disposal. Whitehall constantly calculates and seeks a person's motive before applying action. When confronted by Calvin Zaboin his office, he stopped Sunil Bakshi from acting to learn why Cal was there, though he witnessed Cal kill two of his operatives moments earlier. Before he acted on Grant Ward's disobedience for not attacking the Bus, Whitehall met with him and asked his reasons. Whitehall is dedicated to understanding and discovery. As a scientist, he is observant to and fascinated by new situations and will experiment endless to find solutions to his questions. He developed a mantra of "discovery requires experimentation" to justify his amoral experiments. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to him implanting many of Jiaying's organs and transfusing her blood into himself, he managed to restore most of his youth, retaining the appearance of a man in his late 40's for many decades. Abilities *'Master Tactician:' Werner was a highly skilled tactician, due to his time during WWII. *'Master Scientist:' Werner was known to be studying the inhumans, finding ways to weaponize their powers. *'Expert Physician:' Werner was an expert physician, being able to transfuse most of Jiaying's blood and organs into himself, in hopes for extending his longevity. Relationships *HYDRA - Leader. **Gideon Malick - Ally. **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man - Subordinate; deceased. **Sunil Bakshi - Subordinate; deceased. **Kara Palamas/Agent 33 - Subordinate; deceased. **Grant Ward - Ally turned enemy; deceased. *Calvin Johnson - Enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Enemy. *Strategic Scientific Reserve *Peggy Carter - Enemy; deceased. *United States Army **Glenn Talbot - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Reed Diamond ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" (First appearance) ****"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned Only) ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy" ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" (Mentioned Only) ****"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned Only) ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" (Mentioned only) ****"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" (Mentioned only) ****"One Door Closes" (Mentioned only) ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ****"S.O.S. Part Two" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Paradise Lost" ***Season 4 ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The version of Daniel Whitehall a.k.a "Kraken" portrayed on the show is inspired by Daniel Whitehall in The Secret Wars comics. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Shadows" Daniel_Whitehall_1945.png|Daniel Whitehall in 1945. Daniel_Whitehall_0_8_4.png|Whitehall observing the Obelisk. Shadows 008.png Shadows 014.png Shadows 016.png Daniel_Whitehall_present.png|Whitehall in the present. "Making Friends and Influencing People" MFIP 003.png MFIP 004.png MFIP 006.png MFIP 007.png MFIP 008.png MFIP 012.png MFIP 014.png MFIP 169.png MFIP 170.png MFIP 172.png MFIP 343.png MFIP 344.png "Face My Enemy" Whitehall_Raina.png Whitehall_Raina_1.png "A Hen In The Wolf House" Our_founder_Whitehall.png "The Things We Bury" Agent Carter 05.jpg Agent Carter 04.jpg Whitehall_Things.jpg Daniel_Whitehall_Marvel.jpg Whitehall_The_Rat-Low.png Neat_trick_Whitehall.PNG Daniel_Whitehall_Peggy_Carter.jpg ReinhardtChess-TTWB.png HauerReinhardt1-TTWB.png Whitehall_Old.jpg HauerReinhardt3-TTWB.png Reinhardt_1945.png Whitehall Skye's Father 1.png Whitehall Skye's Father.png Skye's Father Whitehall.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased